


So you're telling me...

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Vasquez confirmed Gay, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, this is totally canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Agent Vasquez returns to the DEO and reveals that Alex has been pulling women long before she knew she was gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been revealed that Agent Vasquez is back and I think we all believe the headcanon that Susan is confirmed gay so I just HAD to write this.
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being literally the _**BEST**_ beta.

The short, chestnut hair of the agent standing in the control room is very familiar. Alex has been staring at the back of her head for something like five minutes and has yet to turn around, and Alex is an awkward person and can’t work up the nerve to go and see who it is because if it’s not who she thinks it could be, then it’s going to be awkward and frankly disappointing. 

She stares for another five minutes, pretending to listen to Winn as he rambles on about some algorithm he had written to find some alien guns stolen from the DEO. She’s so focused on trying to figure out who it is that when Kara speaks up from next to her, it scares the crap out of her.

“Jesus, Kara!” Alex sighs, clutching at her heart. 

“Where were you?” Kara asks, referring to her day dream. Alex turns to look back at the agent now sitting at a computer, still facing away from her. 

“That agent looks familiar.” She remarks, tilting her head towards where the agent is. Kara follows her line of sight and tilts her head, something she picked up from Maggie.

“She does. Why don’t you go and find out who it is?” Kara asks, returning her attention to the toy she had stolen from Winn’s desk in her hand. Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“She’ll turn around eventually.” Alex resigns herself to stare until the agent turns around. It’s Kara’s turn to roll her eyes now as Alex continues to stare, only breaking to look down at her phone when it buzzes. _Always the exception for Maggie._

“Hey Kara…” Alex’s tone of voice is the kind she uses when she wants something and Kara is pretty near certain she knows what it is.

“Maggie can come with us to lunch.” 

The way Alex’s face lights up makes it all worth it and Kara grins back at her, watching as she texts Maggie to head over to the DEO. Maggie, being only four blocks away, arrives in record time and waltzes through security with her basic level clearance. She approaches the Danvers’ sisters and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, making the agent jump.

“Oh, Hey Maggie!” Alex greets her eagerly, calming down when she knows who it is.

“She gets _‘Hey Maggie’_ and I get _‘Jesus Kara!’_ ” Kara mocks, not really that mad when Alex teasingly flips her off without even breaking her kiss with Maggie.

“What were you guys staring at?” Maggie asks, pulling back to hug Kara in greeting as well.

“There’s an agent that looks familiar over by the screens and Alex won’t go and see who it is.” Kara explains matter of factly, again rolling her eyes at Alex’s inability to function like a normal person. They get distracted in arguing about where to go for lunch and don’t even notice the agent in question walking right up to them and patiently waiting while they finish their conversation. It’s Alex that looks up first and her lips quirk into a grin.

“Agent Vasquez!” She all but shouts, bounding forward to hug the woman she hadn’t seen in months. Maggie looks at Kara, eyebrow raised but it seems that this behaviour is also new to Kara, as the blonde shrugs back.

“She’s only ever been professional with Susan…” Kara whispers to Maggie. “She’s been like this to everyone since you two started dating. It’s kind of adorable.”

“This must be your girlfriend.” Agent Vasquez breaks up Kara and Maggie’s conversation by greeting the shorter woman. “Susan Vasquez, nice to meet you”

Maggie shakes her hand, smiling in response but Alex is the one to speak.

“Wait, you knew I was gay?” Alex sounds surprised, having not seen Agent Vasquez for at least three or four months. She had only come out about a month ago, and only to a few people. Agent Vasquez turns to look at Alex incredulously. 

“You _weren't_ gay?”

Maggie and Kara are watching the encounter unfold and it almost feels like slow motion. Kara’s brow begins to furrow as Maggie’s grin grows. 

“I only sort of realised a month or two ago, and came out just after that…” Alex explains, tilting her head in confusion. Vasquez doesn't respond immediately, her mouth dropping open in shock as she begins to piece everything together. 

“So… you never realised you were gay? Even with all of those girls flirting with you?” Susan attempts to clarify, but it only serves to confuse Alex more. 

“Flirting? Who…?” 

Maggie's shoulders are beginning to shake in silent laughter. She cannot believe that this conversation is unfolding before here. Kara is still looking between all three of them, even more confused than Alex. 

“So you’re telling me…” Susan starts, a smile beginning to show at the corners of her mouth. “That Agents Smith, Benoldi, Austin and Grey spent months trying to flirt with you and always came back to me saying you seemed interested but only friendly, and you had no idea that they were _totally_ flirting with you.”

Alex’s face scrunches as she tries to remember the four agents and how they had acted towards her over the past two years. 

“They were _flirting?_ ” Alex asks, the pitch of her voice rising as she begins to realise exactly how clueless she had been.

“Hell, Agent Danvers. _I_ flirted with you.” Susan huffs, laughing loudly as Alex’s mouth drops open in shock and Maggie fails to cover a fairly audible snort that just dissolves into outright laughter when she catches Alex’s incredulous gaze. Recovering from her giggle fit, Maggie manages to speak.

“You mean to tell me that several people have been trying to lay moves on Alex for years and everyone just thought she wasn’t interested?” 

Susan nods, unable to audibly answer as she continues to laugh heartily.

“Damn Danvers!” Maggie laughs, walking to hug her blushing girlfriend. “Even as an oblivious and closeted baby gay, you’ve got game!”


End file.
